Jump
by Slo Motion
Summary: The world didn't need her, so Emma made that choice to jump and let it all go.


**Discalimer:** I don't own Degrassi or Kylie Minogue's song "Jump".

**"Jump"  
****By Slo Motion**

Emma Nelson braced herself as walked through the doors of Degrassi. She swallowed what little bit of fear she had left in her as her feet touched the tiled hallway floor.

The minute the door closed behind Emma, she was greeted by the stares of her peers. As she walked past them, people would whisper and laugh quietly to themselves.

Emma could hear every cruel thing the kids said about her.

"Eww…it's Emma Nelsen! She gave that asshole Jay oral sex and got an STD…what a bottom feeder!"

"She used to be such a nice girl, Hannah, but look at her now. She used to be in the environmental club with me, but now she's partying with the future jailbirds of this school and sucking on creepy guys. Just your typical good girl gone bad story."

"And she had the nerve to call Manny Santos a slut. What a bitch"

"Once she was Greenpeace. Now she's the Ravine Girl. What a loser!"

"I can't believe it, an STD! I used to be Emma's friend, but now, I can't stand to look at her!"

Emma turned to see who had made that last comment. She was shocked to see Liberty, once her good friend, to be the one down talking her. And she saw Manny by Liberty, looking at her with hurt in her eyes. She must've still been upset about that comment she made about Manny getting pregnant.

Emma had no more friends. Toby wouldn't even look at her, JT thought she was gross, Manny thought she was a complete bitch, and Liberty was revolted with her. And all the others kids that had once liked her now thought of her as nothing more than a slut.

_If I'm scared, let me loose it_

_If I'm hungry, let me have it_

_If I'm cold, let my skin rise_

_If I'm wrong, let me learn it_

_If I'm grubby, let the dirt stay _

_And i__f I'm tired, let me shut my eyes_

Emma sat in her MI class. There was no one sitting by her. All the kids had moved their chairs as far away from her as possible. They all hated her.

Emma pushed back tears of loneliness. She logged into her email. Usually, she was greeted with a mound of emails from Manny, but not today. She had nothing but a bunch of crap and an email from an address she didn't recognize. She decided to open the one anyway.

_Emma, _

_Can I ask you something?_

_WHAT DOES DICK TASTE LIKE! _

Hahaha, stupid slut!

_From…wouldn't ya like to know!_

Emma started to feel the tears slip. She quickly darted out of the MI lab and into the nearest bathroom.

_I have dread and fear and light and laughter_

_I know there is an ever after_

_I'm eager and ready_

_It only hurts sometimes_

_I run to the future and jump_

Emma slammed the bathroom door shut and started crying. She figured that someone would come after her in a matter of minutes. She'd probably get detention for running out of class without permission, but she didn't care.

She just didn't care about anything anymore. She felt so gross. She wished she had never hooked up with Jay. It made her life a living hell.

Her mom and Snake were disappointed in her. Her whole school hated her. No one respected or trusted her anymore. Emma had no one. She had no one. Nobody cared…

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of it. She was sick of everyone hating her, being called slut, and being alone.

Emma quickly took off her belt that she had on. She quickly went into one of the bathroom stalls.

_If I'm hurt, let me feel it_

_If I'm sad, let the tears flow_

_If I'm stupid, let me be that way_

_If I'm bored,__let me show it _

_And i__f I'm bad, let me be it_

_If I'm sure, let me have my say_

Emma climbed onto the toilet. She took the belt and tied it around a pipe on the ceiling. She hooked it around her neck.

Emma was now standing on the toilet, belt around neck. All she had to do was jump…

Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump…

All she had to do was jump, and she'd be gone.

If Emma jumped, she would hang herself. She'd be dead. No one could hate her. She wouldn't feel sad and lonely anymore. All the hurt would go away. She'd be free.

Free. Free. Free. Free. Free…

_I have dread and fear and light and laughter_

_I know there is an ever after_

_I'm eager and ready_

_It only hurts sometimes_

_I run to the future and jump_

So with that, Emma jumped off of the toilet and let the belt tighten around her neck. The belt crushed her throat. She died without feeling any pain.

She was finally feeling better. And all she had to do to feel it was jump.


End file.
